This invention relates to novel N-benzoyl-N'-haloalkoxyphenyl ureas, processes for producing them, insecticidal compositions containing them and a method for controlling certain insects.
A large number of insecticidal derivatives of urea are known in the art, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,638; 4,005,223; 4,170,657; 4,139,636; 4,089,975; 3,748,356; 3,933,908; 4,013,717; 4,276,310 and 4,277,499 and German Pat. No. 2,848,794.
The N-benzoyl-N'-haloalkoxyphenyl ureas of this invention have greater activity and a broader spectrum of activity than the related compounds of the prior art.